


Tobio's Secret

by NRnr95, orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, brave!Yachi, cute!Hinata, kind!Yamaguchi, literally everyone in Karasuno's volleyball club, trans!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a secret. A secret that as important as volleyball. However, one day, her teammates found out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobio's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I didn't know how to make a fic about transgender.  
> I just want to make a story where Kageyama dressed in/loved to wear a girl's outfit.  
> I'm so sorry if this story of mine upsets/angers anyone in the wrong way.  
> I just hope that anyone who read it could enjoy this story like I do.

I have a secret that nobody knows. Not even my parents. Well, it’s not something unusual, after all they both were very busy with their works and I’m always been left alone at home. That’s how I came to love volleyball and developed an interest in my secret.

I have a secret. A secret that even my teammates whose I have thought as my own family and friends didn’t know. A secret that I’m sure will not even them can believe or accepted. However, that secret is my true self. It is the same as volleyball which has already become my blood and bones. 

I have a secret. A secret which not even my closest and most trusted friends know. I know that they will accept it as they accept me when nobody else does. Well, the same can be said about my teammates but I still don’t have the confidence to tell them. 

I have a secret. A really big, shocking and unbelievable secret. I’m sure even if I told those that important and trusted people of mine, they wouldn’t believe it until they see it themselves. But, that secret is my true self. It is what I have always thought and treated myself as. It is what I accept myself as.

My name is Kageyama Tobio and I am a first year at Karasuno High School. I’m a member of Karasuno High School Boy’s Volleyball Club. And I, am a girl. Or that is what I would like to think myself as.

Whenever I’m alone, (well, I’m always alone especially at home) I always wears girls clothes, make up and accessories. Just name it, skirts, dresses, blouses, lipsticks, eyeliners, blushers, rings, necklaces, bracelets, ribbons, hairclips or headbands, I have tried all of them. I can even do my own hair and make up myself, and quite a professional too, I think. However, even if I have accepted it and never ashamed of it, I couldn’t still tell or revealed it to everyone especially those who are precious to me. Even though I know that they will accept it. Even if they wouldn’t hate me for it but I still couldn’t do it.

I always thought that I will bring this secret of mine to my grave. Little did I know, it wouldn’t stay as a secret forever. It all begins on a bright, cheerful day and all of us were given a day off from practices.

*********

The alarm rings for the hundredth times already but Kageyama still didn’t awaken. She only grunted and pulled her blanket over her head, trying to drown the noise of her alarm clock. Unfortunately, the alarm was as stubborn as her, refusing to stop and keep on ringing. Annoyed, she woke up and turned the alarm off. Looking at the clock, it was already 10.00 a.m. Not able to sleep anymore, she got off her bed and get ready for the day.

Everyone from the school and club were given a day off so that means no practice. Honestly, she didn’t know what to do on a day off. She was sure all of her friends (it’s not like she have a lot, only Hinata and Yachi are the one she can think of as her friends. Others are not so much.) are either sleeping for the whole day or going out with their family. And unfortunately for her, both her parents are away for some out of country business or something. She doesn’t really care or interested in her parents works. The only things that she loves are volleyball and her secret, being a girl.

Looking outside the window, she saw the weather was nice, bright and cheerful. She decided to become a girl today. Well, it’s not like she has other plans and she like to wears girl’s clothes at home, more.

She pulled out a light blue ankle length dress with a white ribbon on the waist and a short, white, feminine looking jacket with short puffed shoulder and little blue ribbons on the ends. She matched them with a thin, pastel colored make up. For the hair, she decided to braid it and tied it up with the new white ribbons she just bought. She also pinned her bangs with some matching hairpins.

Satisfied with her looks, she twirled in front of her mother’s mirror and smile sweetly.

She decided to bake some cookies and watched a new movie she just brought. She has waited for the movie for a long time. It was a sweet, romantic movie about a young, sick girl who had a crush on a violinist. The violinist was her childhood friend and they were separated not long before the girl fallen sick. The girl wished to meet him and confessed before her time was up. The movie was adapted from her favorite novel and she was so thrilled when she knows that her favorite novel will be made into a movie.

Humming, she begins to make the cookies. She loves baking especially cookies. She has confidence in his baking abilities. She had tried a lot of recipes about baking even though she was always end up to be the one who finished it. Even her parents never knew about it.

She put the dough inside the oven and set the time. Waiting for the dough to baked, she put on the movie. Almost 20 minutes after she began watching the movie, her front bell rang. As usual, she ignored it, thinking it was just a salesman or postmen. However, the bell keeps on ringing non-stop. Annoyed, she pause the movie and stomped towards the front door. Forgetting about her appearance, she opened the door violently and yelled, “Stop ringing the bell, dumbass!”.

*********

Today was a day off which means no school or practice and he was bored, bored, bored. He wants to sleep till noon but unfortunately for him, he couldn’t do that because his nosy sister keeps on pestering him to wake up and clean his room. Having no choice, he woke up with heavy heart and get on with the cleaning. However, a few minutes after he started cleaning, his sister kicked him out, saying, “Nii-chan, you’re so useless. Get out!”.

Having nothing to do, he decided to pay a visit to Kageyama’s house. Not wanting to experience Kageyama’s wrath alone for disturbing him, he invited everyone (he asked Yamaguchi to bring Tsukishima along) for the visit. They all agreed to meet at Sakanoshita. Right before the meeting time, he dashed out from his house and hurriedly go to the meeting place. From there, they walked together to Kageyama’s house.

*********

After they arrived at Kageyama’s, Hinata rang the bell. At first, nobody answered. Getting impatient, he keep on ringing the bell until Kageyama opened the door. He was always afraid of Kageyama’s wrath however this time is different. This is due to the appearance of Kageyama.

“K-Kageyama? Is-that-you?”, asked Hinata, confused. The others were tongue-tied seeing Kageyama’s appearance.

Her face paled quickly when she heard Hinata’s question. She looked down at her clothes.

‘Oh shit. I forgot’, she gasped.

There were only silence filled the air. Nobody said anything. In fact, they couldn’t and didn’t know what to said.

Suddenly, Yachi opened her mouth and asked with a trembling voice and wide eyes, “Um, Kageyama-san? What is that smell?”.

She looked up at Yachi with a frown. Quickly, her expression change to a horrified expression.

“Oh no, my cookies!”, she turned her heel and rushed inside towards the kitchen.

“Cookies?”, Tanaka raised one of his eyebrows.

“Anyway, let’s get in first”, Daichi walked in. The others followed him from behind.

She came back along with a plate of fresh baked cookies. Even if it is unexpected, she still remembers her role as a host. She doesn’t look happy at all. At the same time, Tsukishima saw the movie she’s been watching. He snorted and mocked her. She bit her lip and looked down, ashamed. She didn’t dare to look at the others, afraid of their reaction and acceptance. She was hurt and feels so sad and afraid.

Suddenly, Yachi bursted out and scolded Tsukishima, saying just how mean he is and there is nothing wrong with whatever Kageyama likes. Even Kiyoko and Yamaguchi agreed with her.

Getting scolded by their new manager, Tsukishima clicked his tongue in defeat.

Yachi looked at Kageyama straight on her face and grabbed both her hands and assured her that it’s fine. She even praised her, saying just how beautiful she looked like. Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. There are tears glittering in her eyes. Her heart started blooming in happiness as Kiyoko, Sugawara and Yamaguchi joined in on praising just how great she looked like in a girl outfit. Yamaguchi told her that it’s not something wrong with being herself and being true to herself.

Hinata chirped in suddenly, agreeing with them. Though, his mouth is full with the cookies Kageyama baked. All of others looked at him, raising an eyebrow at how he looked like before bursting in laughter.

Tanaka hit Tsukishima’s back and told him to apologize for what he said. He tched and mumbling an apology, so soft it was hard to heard but Kageyama didn’t mind. After all, all of the people precious to her (including that bastard Tsukishima) was able to accept her true self and no other thing can make her more happy than that.

Others came to her and reassured her that they will always accept her no matter what. Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed and patted her back while both Asahi and Daichi smiled at her from the back.

Suga and Kiyoko also smiled, glad that everything ended up okay while Kageyama invited them to make themselves at her home.

They ate the cookies while talking with each other. Mostly is with Kageyama. About how did she come to like girl’s stuff and since when did she become like this.

When Hinata heard that Kageyama loves to bake and the cookies he ate is Kageyama’s masterpiece, he told her to make more and brought them to practice, next time. Kageyama blushed slightly before scolded Hinata and told him to make his own cookies. Hinata just grinned because he know that even though Kageyama said that, she will still do it for him.

Both Yachi and Kiyoko also promised to help her with her condition. They talked about girl’s stuff a lot. Surprisingly, it seems like Yamaguchi also followed both the novel and the movie that she like.

A genuine smile formed on her lips. She’s glad that they accepted her. It makes she feel invincible. Like she could do anything that she wants. She is really truly glad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yachi and Yamaguchi is so cute and sweet. Hinata too, in his own way. But they both are like the best buddies to Kageyama.  
> And when I said buddies, I means girl's buddies.  
> Yamaguchi is so cute I could just imagine him in a dress and he would totally absolutely look innocent,naive and cute.  
> Ugh,I so wanna make a story about him in a dress...


End file.
